


Lying Down (Thinking Bout You)

by alurringmind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frat Boy Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Prince Harry Styles, Rimming, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Smut, Teenage One Direction, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alurringmind/pseuds/alurringmind
Summary: Harry's crush had grown throughout the semester, gushing secretly whenever Louis would walk around topless. Harry couldn’t believe how fit Louis was. He loved watching Louis’ back muscles and biceps move around as he did things (little did Harry know, Louis did this on purpose).He thought Louis was oblivious to his antics until one day Louis spat out "I can feel your eyes on my back, lad", and Harry instantly flushed and crumpled into a stuttering mess. Louis chuckled, shooting a wink before going into the bathroom to shower.Fuck.Or, Harry has a crush on his roommate, Louis Tomlinson. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Lying Down (Thinking Bout You)

On the first day of university, Harry was overjoyed to meet his new roommate. He was an English major, with the glasses and book collection to prove it. 

Louis was not as excited. He hated the entire idea of school but went to make his Mum happy, and of course to play more football.

Naturally, Harry arrived on move-in day at the second it began, hauling in his bright suitcases, bubblegum pink fluffy bedding, and some novels his courses required him to ready for this term. His side of the room was mostly set up when Louis arrived. The room smelt of vanilla from the candles he had burning, his record player playing The Beatles, his posters and fairy lights perfectly aligned, and his bed pristinely made. He smiled widely as Louis walked into their room, butterflies filling the space between his ribs and organs.

He introduced himself to Louis, who unpacked his belongings, hung one poster of Christiano Ronaldo, and left shortly after for a footie party his friend was hosting.

He couldn’t believe it. Louis was hot. He was a god, even.

Harry, being the horny teenager he is, spilled over his hand twice that night thinking about his new roommate. But, that was nobody’s business.

-

Louis and Harry quickly became friends. Harry never said more than a few sentences in contrast to his roommate who could talk for hours, but he truly didn’t mind. Their schedules were quite different, but they always managed to tell each other briefly about their day, and watch a game of football together (which Harry pretended to like, only to watch Louis get excited and explain the game to him).

Harry's crush had grown throughout the semester, gushing secretly whenever Louis would walk around topless. Harry couldn’t believe how fit Louis was. He loved watching Louis’ back muscles and biceps move around as he did things (little did Harry know, Louis did this on purpose).

He thought Louis was oblivious to his antics until one day Louis spat out "I can feel your eyes on my back, lad", and Harry instantly flushed and crumpled into a stuttering mess. Louis chuckled, shooting a wink before going into the bathroom to shower.

Fuck.

Harry was a tad shy, but increasingly kept being even quieter around Louis in embarrassment--since, you know, he was pining over his roommate. But at the same time, Louis' desire for Harry grew. He of course wanted to kiss him, hug him, learn everything he could about the boy. But mostly, he dreamt of destroying him. Making a mess of him. Breaking him until the only thing Harry could do was scream his name. But the boy was too innocent, and Louis didn't want to ruin that. 

That was, until, the stress of midterms had crept up on Harry.

Louis came home after class to a stressed Harry on his third cup of coffee hunched over his desk covered in papers, books, and sticky notes. He walked over to the boy who looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from his glassy, emerald-green eyes.

"Harry, lad, no tears. Come on, up on the bed. Let me massage your shoulders and back a bit before I leave for practice, yeah? Relieve the stress?" Louis asks, cocking his head, searching for his eyes again. 

Harry nods, beginning to stand up when Louis picks him up over his shoulder, causing Harry to giggle. He gently places him on his bed face down, tugging at his shirt to signal Harry to take it off. He does, his entire body filled with goosebumps and butterflies. 

Louis starts at the nape of his neck, causing Harry to sigh in relief. Louis's hands felt like electricity. His strong fingers worked up and down his neck until he moved down to the space between his neck and shoulders. 

Harry could not believe this was happening.

Louis begins again to work to loosen his muscles, encountering a knot. Harry let out a moan as Louis's hands worked over it, immediately apologizing and hiding his face into the mattress. 

"S'alright, love. Let's me know I'm doing my job" Louis replies, pressing his fingers a tad harder into Harry's muscles, earning another sigh from the boy beneath him.

After 10 more minutes, Louis runs his hands softly up and down Harry's back, giving him a few pats before telling him he had to leave for practice.

"Feeling better?" Louis asks, smiling at Harry whose eyes were closed and body pilant.

"Mhm, thanks Lou" he smiles at Louis, opening his eyes to a very very shirtless boy standing over him. He tried his best (but failed) in not raking his eyes up and down his body.

"You've been at it all day, take a break." he says as he heads out of the door.

Harry sits up, body relaxed and cock achingly hard from the ghost of Louis's hands on him. He touches his neck and shoulders, reminiscing in the bliss he experienced a short time ago. 

He couldn't stop thinking about his hands on him. How strong they were. How good he was at using them. 

I wonder how good they are at- No. Not now.

He shakes his head from the thoughts, standing up and vowing to be productive. He begins to tackle the mess spread out over his desk, then packs his bag for classes for the next day. He finishes a few minutes later, deciding to lay down and watch a TV show to distract him from both his stress AND his crush on Louis Tomlinson. 

After a painful episode of Love Island, Harry gives into his dirty thoughts, leaning over to grab lube from the nightstand and taking off his sweatpants. He teases his nipples with his fingers, letting out a sigh, imagining it was Louis doing it instead. He trails his hand down to his boxers, groping himself over the fabric before reaching a hand inside them to grab his leaking cock. 

He tugs off his boxers and runs a hand up his shaft, sighing at the relief, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. He lubes up two fingers, pressing his legs to his chest as he runs his lube coated finger around his hole before pushing it in. He whimpers, throwing his head back at the feeling, slowly fucking his finger in and out, imagining Louis head between his legs. 

“Lou” He moans out at this thought, slipping another finger in beside his pointer.

“Daddy, please” Harry whimpers out, quickening the pace of his fingers in and out.

He begins to search for his prostate, breath heavy, whining and whimpering when he can’t find it, pulling his fingers out in defeat.

“Need help with that, babe?” He hears a voice ask.

Harry gasps, body jumping in fear. He locks eyes with Louis, flushing bright red and curling up in embarrassment to hide his naked body and face.

He was fucking mortified. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He curses himself for being so reckless.

Louis walks over to the younger boy, catching his eyes and smirking down at him.

“Oh, come on. Don’t get shy on me now love” Louis laughs, taking off his own shirt. He climbs on Harry’s bed, making his way over to the curled up boy looking up at him nervously. He reaches his face, tilting his chin up to kiss him. The kiss starts slow, sparks flying with passion, but quickly heats up, leaving Harry panting and following his lips as Louis pulls away. He looks at the boy on top of his with shiny, nervous eyes, bottom lip between his teeth. Louis places a few kisses to his jaw and down his neck before looking back up at the boy again.

“What do you want?” Louis asks and Harry lets out a whimper, tossing his neck to the side hoping for more attention there. 

“Want me to bruise you up? Leave marks for everyone to see?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. Louis pulls his lip from his teeth and gives him a stern look.

“I wanna hear you. Is that what you want?” he reiterates, hands grazing over Harry’s neck.

“Y-yes, fuck, Louis please” Harry begs and Louis mouth attaches to his neck. He starts at a spot right under his adam’s apple, nipping and biting until he finds the sweet spot under his jaw, sucking a purple mark, smiling at Harry’s soft moan. He can almost feel the nervousness from Harry dissipate as he works on his neck.

Louis reaches down to toy with one of Harry’s nipples, enjoying his gasp when he pinches and rolls them in his fingers. Trailing down his soft, pale skin, he then sucks on them, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and leaves a kiss right on his navel, Harry whining out and thrusting upwards. Louis pushes Harry’s hips down to stop him from bucking up again, subtly showing he was in control. Louis kisses back up his neck, moving his hands back to Harry’s chest to again work on his nipples.

“I think you wanted me to catch you, hm?” he whispers, nibbling at his ear. Harry stifles a whine by biting his lip, nodding viciously. “I see the way you look at me, you’re not slick, baby,” Louis mumbles into his ear, pressing down into the hickey he’d left there.

“Please” he whimpers, eyes searching for Louis.

“Use your words. Tell daddy what you need.” Harry’s eyes roll back at this comment, unsure of how the fuck Louis could get any hotter.

“Touch me. Please. Anywhere. P-please I-I” Harry stammers, hoping that's enough for Louis to understand.

“Sh sh, alright love I hear you.” Louis soothes, kissing down Harry’s body yet again, scratching his nails gently down Harry’s sides as he does so. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you” he adds, pressing a kiss to the underside of his cock, throwing Harry’s legs over his shoulders.

Harry lets out a pornographic moan as Louis licks a fat stripe up his hole, coating it with saliva. He does this again, this time, poking his tongue in and licking the inside of Harry’s hole, moaning and sending vibrations up Harry’s spine. He continues to lick Harry out, drinking in his girly sounds.

Harry turns into a mess when Louis slows down his pace, licking and sucking him slowly but firmly, whimpering and moaning “oh” and “daddy yes” and gripping Louis hair to ground him.

“Fuck baby, taste so good. Could lick you out for hours” Louis hums into Harry’s bum, earning another loud gasping moan from Harry. Louis smirks into Harry’s thigh, nipping at it, sliding a finger inside Harry’s hole. 

“Let’s see if I could find it for you, baby, since you had trouble. Hmm?” Louis peers up at Harry whose head is thrown back with his thumb in his mouth.

“Mmmph” is all Harry can manage out, trying to grind against Louis’ face.

“You need a daddy to get you off? Can’t do it yourself?” Louis teases, adding another finger, scissoring him open as Harry writhes around on the bed.

“Or should I wait until I fuck you?” Harry cries out, back arching.

“Daddy. Please. Want you” He whines out between breaths. Louis smiles up at him, pressing one last kiss to his hole, before lubing up his own neglected cock.

“Have you done this before, Harry?” he asks seriously, searching Harry’s face for an answer.

“N-no, but want it” he replies, playing with his fingers.

“Harry, babe, we don’t have to. I can finish you off by eating you out, yeah? S’alright, won’t be upset with you” Louis adds, brushing his thumb over Harry’s cheek.

“Want you to be my first. Serious, Lou” he replies, nervously looking back up to Louis.

“Hands and knees” is all Louis says, and Harry immediately flips himself over, pushing his ass out for Louis in anticipation. He gasps when Louis lands a smack to his right asscheek, rubbing it soothingly after.

“Ready?”

“Yes, fuck yes” Harry groans, pushing back into his hand.

Louis takes his cock, rubbing it between his asscheeks before slipping the tip in. Harry hisses at the stretch, immediately tightening.

“Harry, baby, gotta relax for me or it’ll hurt, okay?” 

Harry just nods, relaxing so Louis can inch in. He slowly pushes in a bit more every few seconds until he bottoms out, watching Harry collapse to his elbows.

“You alright?” Louis asks, rubbing his hands up and down his sides in comfort.

“Need a second” Harry whimpers under him.

“I promise, it’ll feel so good in a little bit. I’ll take care of you.” Louis says, leaning up to tug at Harry’s cock to distract him from the pain. 

A minute passes, Harry finally relaxing and muttering “Move daddy, please”, so Louis does. He pulls out a little, pushing back in slowly, repeating and slowly building up speed.

“Fuck baby, so tight. Making daddy feel so good” Louis moans, giving Harry’s bum another light smack. Harry sighs, making little noises every thrust.

“Is it getting good yet, Haz?” he asks.

“Yes, fuck” he moans, beginning to push back into Louis thrusts. Louis grabs his hips, pulling out. Before Harry can protest, he says “On your back, wanna watch you fall apart on my cock”, flipping Harry over.

Harry looked absolutely gorgeous. Pupils blown, eyes glassy, face flushed, mouth red and hanging open, hair stuck to his forehead. Louis grips the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming at the very sight of him.

He enters Harry again, building a steady rhythm, leaning up his body to kiss him. The kiss is messy and hot, Harry moaning into his mouth. Harry brings one of his hands to his lower stomach, leaning up to look down.

“Daddy”

“What’s up, baby?” Louis questions, confused at Harry’s actions.

“Mmm, can feel it in my tummy,” Harry says, laying his head back down, eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

“Fucking hell” Louis moans, looking at the sight beneath him yet again. Harry looks absolutely cherubic--despite the fact that nothing angelic was currently happening, he thinks. Especially from what just came out of his mouth. Louis places one of Harry’s legs onto his shoulder, bending him at the hip and pushes his cock into Harry even harder. He angles up and slightly to the left, smiling when Harry shrieks out.

“O-oh” he gasps out, gripping at the sheets. His eyes were clamped shut, mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Louis speeds up his thrusts, heat building in the pit of his stomach.

“I think I found it, princess, what d’ya think?” he laughs, breathing heavily. 

“Please don’t stop, oh” Harry moans out, nails raking down Louis back emitting a hiss from him.

“Yeah, daddy’s making you feel good? Like this cock inside of you?” Harry whines high in his throat, little uh uh uh’s leaving his mouth with every thrust. Louis' stomach begins to tighten listening to the noises falling from the beautiful boy under him.

“Yesyesyes, daddy, c-close” Harry whines, gripping onto Louis’s bicep. Louis takes one of Harry’s hands and places it back on his lower stomach where Louis can see his length inside of Harry. He presses Harry’s hand down, eliciting another pornographic moan from the boy below him.

“Come on baby, cum on my cock like a good boy,” Louis says, taking Harry’s shaft into his hands, jerking it in time with his thrusts. He watches Harry’s body tense and face scrunch as he arches his back and cums with a loud, girly moan all over his stomach, gasping for air as he finishes. 

Louis pulls out of Harry, quickly jerking his own dick off over him, who was covered in his own cum, legs twitching in aftershock, with a soft smile on his lips. A few strokes later, he’s adding to the mess on Harry’s stomach with a groan. 

He picks up his shirt from the floor, cleaning Harry’s chest off, then lifting up Harry’s legs to gently clean around his hole, though he softly protests and hides his face in his hands.

“I had my tongue in your ass a few minutes ago mate, we’re past the shyness I think,” he says, wiping himself off, and climbing back onto the bed to cuddle an exhausted and well-fucked Harry.

“‘Nd it felt good, really good” Harry mutters into Louis' chest, who hums and gives his bum a smack. Harry groans and winces in pain, looking back up to Louis. 

“Sorry love, couldn’t help it.” They both giggle, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
